plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
FroggyCompany (Truth)
Category:Plushtubers N''ote: This article was made because people kept on writing false information on the original page, and every time someone wrote the truth, someone would change it back.'' FroggyCompany was a YouTube channel that made Super Mario plush videos, created by Daniel Whittam, better known as Froggy. He was the inspiration to SuperMarioLogan. His account was terminated in 2010 for posting hate towards SML. Beginnings (2007-08) Froggy set up his channel, FroggyCompany, on March 20, 2007. He mainly made Mario plush videos. He was the second to do this (The first was The Cute Mario Bros, formerly known as MarioMario8989). Though most do not remember any of his videos, SMLArchive managed to make a video that showed some of his work, which can be viewed here. SuperMarioLogan (2008-10) The creator of SuperMarioLogan, Logan Thirtyacre, got the inspiration for making Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. Froggy gave Logan a lot of tips (like new characters and such) which helped SML gain several subscribers and attention, and the two became good friends. Froggy even gave Logan ideas for SML's most famous series, Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. With that series, SML was boosted into popularity. However, this was not a good idea, because in less than five months, SML started putting FroggyCompany under the water. After a while, Froggy stopped talking to Logan, mainly because he didn't want to do plush videos anymore. He wanted to do YouTube Poops, gaming, Top 10s, etc. Competition With SML and IHATEMARIOLOGAN Campaign (2009-10) When SML was gaining fame in 2008 (particularly late 2008) with their series, Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, Froggy got jealous. He was jealous because he gave ideas that contributed to the series, while Logan got all the credit/fame and most of the community forgot about FroggyCompany. Froggy felt like he deserved the channel, not Logan. Froggy skyped Logan, and asked him to give him the password to SuperMarioLogan, since he was the one that made the channel famous, stating that he "created" Logan and SML. When Logan refused (but offered to give FroggyCompany a shoutout), Froggy got really mad, deleted all his plush videos, and blocked Logan and unsubscribed to SML. FroggyCompany then began to compete with SML. The competition between SML and FroggyCompany had gotten more tense, and soon it had been taken to a whole new level. July 2009, Froggy set up a channel called IHATEMARIOLOGAN, which was a channel where he made videos saying Logan was gay, how much he hated SML, 10-hour loops of him burning his Mario plushies to show the massive hate he had towards SML, where people could comment about how much they hated SML, etc. He also started uploading SML's videos onto FroggyCompany. Surprisingly, Froggy was actually succeeding in his hate group. From 2009 to 2010, on an endless loop, there was all kinds of drama surrounding the community, and Logan had many haters who wanted him to die. IHATEMARIOLOGAN seemed like an unstoppable force. It was a dark time for SML. End of FroggyCompany and a New Beginning (2010-) It was finally around the beginning of 2010 when Logan reported all of it and got Froggy's YouTube account terminated. Froggy, shortly after finding out his channel was taken down and not knowing what to do next, decided to have a fresh start with something else: He wanted to do gaming and animation since he was inspired by various animators from YouTube and Newgrounds, and he did have a sense of humor that wasn't in his plush videos; He wanted to mostly target mostly teens or adults. Froggy's doing well nowadays. He's making work on YouTube, Newgrouds, Tumblr, etc, and was featured on Planet Dolan. He's on good terms with Logan now and doesn't care much about him anymore. His new YouTube channels are TPC Podcast (formerly FroggyCompany in HD) and FroggywithFries. Today he also owns a gaming podcast called ThirdPartyController. AND FROGGY IS NOT DEAD! THE PEOPLE WHO CAME UP WITH ALL THOSE LIES ON THE ORIGINAL PAGEARE COMPLETE RETARDS Category:Former Plushtubers